¿A través del tiempo y el espacio por la red flú?
by Kami no fune
Summary: 5 chicas llegan a Hogwarts por ¿¡LA CHIMENEA?...un fic lleno de confuciones, humor y, como no, romance LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!


Hola a todos! Somos Franfurt y Blair subiendo nuestro primer fic en conjunto asi que léanlo y dejen reviews! Por favor no se guíen por el primer capitulo, sabemos que puede resultar un poco aburrido para la gente que no nos conoce y tampoco les interesa leernos en un fic pero la verdad es que a partir del segundo capitulo la cosa se va poniendo interesante y entretenida Aclararemos también que los personajes de HP no son nuestros(aunque dentro del fic sí XDDDDD) (para las protagonistas de este fic, aparte de nosotras, les mandamos un gran beso! Monogui, Selene, Nemis y Moony, las queremos chicas!) Antes de empezar vamos a hacer una pequeña descripción de estas loquillas, para que las conozcan un poco.

Monogui: Es la más loca de todas, en serio, incluso más que yo. A ver…es alegre, digamos que no toma nada muy en serio, dibuja muy bien, la verdad es que no puedo decir mucho más, es una persona bastante sencilla. Ahora, para que se la imaginen bien en la historia, tengo que describirla un poco físicamente… me va a matar cuando lea esto…¡Es bajita y tiene curvas! Esas curvas son mi envidia tiene el pelo castaño, es flaquita, rellena muy bien su pantalón XD…ahora si que me va a matar…pero es que es cierto! Ah! También puedo agregar que derrama baba por montones al pensar en Hyde (coff. L'arc en )…bueno, quien no .

Blair: O más conocida como…"La Cachorrita" (a lo largo del fic entenderán porqué) Es una muchacha con bastante carácter, muy risueña (incluso demasiado, diría yo.) y… es muy buena amiga, muy preocupada por los demás y un poco asume el rol de madre de todas nosotras, incluso ha llegado a autonominarse "Mi angel guardián" ¬¬ ¿Qué más? Canta muy bonito, pero sólo logra dibujar personas de palito (Un verso! Soy toda una poetisa ) Físicamente… parece un tallarín con patas. Antes era amarilla, pero me da la impresión que ahora es solamente pálida…tiene el pelo café y los ojos grandes (también cafés) y se viste casi siempre de negro. Un agradecimiento especial para ella por subirme este fic, ustedes entienden, la flojera me consume. ( Nota de Blair: Muchas gracias por tu agradecimiento, y sí, eres muy floja…otra cosa…saca eso de "cachorrita"! ¬¬)

Selene: Es difícil de describir, creo que es una niña muy tierna aunque a veces no lo admita, comprensiva, adicta al chocolate, papas fritas y una lista enorme de cosas que no me da el ánimo de escribir. Ahora lo físico; es alta, morena, ni gorda ni flaca, y muy a pesar suyo no tiene los ojos negros. ¿un dato curioso? Cuando come sushi tiene alucinaciones y creo que ve dinosaurios…creo que eso explica más o menos como es esta peculiar chiquilla.

Nemis:Yo opino que es la más normal de todas, claro, normal dentro de su locura. Es muy buena amiga, siempre me presta plata ., le gustan las cosas esotéricas, lee el tarot, bla…muy reflexiva, piensa antes de actuar pero también tiene sus arrebatos. Dice ser "casi perfecta", algo de lo cual no voy a opinar. Es alta, con el pelo negro, puedo agregar que tiene buenos atributos y ¡Se le hacen margaritas en las mejillas cuando sonríe! Me encantan las margaritas…huele a jabón. (déjenme, los olores son importantes)

**- **MoonyGirl2:Única e irrepetible, linda Moony, es todo un personaje. Visualícenla como una muchacha alta pero no demasiado, con…"sus cosas bien puestas" y el cabello rosa (aunque algunas lo nieguen!) y grandes ojos pardos. Con tendencia al atraso, se las arregla para llegar siempre a las mejores "movidas" y ser el alma de la fiesta. Le gusta mucho el color rosado.

Franfurt:Soy…bueno, la verdad es que no tengo muy claro como soy. Puedo ser extrovertida, pero a veces me siento muy tímida, me gusta socializar y hablar. (Nota de Blair: Bien, como a mi querida Franfurt se le olvidó seguir con su descripción la voy a hacer yo misma, así que lo que viene no es lo que ella puso vale? Franfurt, no me mates ¬¬)…bien, Franfurt es…la verdad única, una muy buena persona, muy buena amiga y sí, porqué no decirlo, sinvergüenza (en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro). Tiene un carácter muy dócil, lo que la hace muy sensible…mmm…físicamente hay que decir que me preocupa (hemos llegado a pensar que es anoréxica XD), es MUY flaca, alta, ojos oscuros y pelo café oscuro casi llegando al negro. Da la impresión de estar viendo a una medusa cuando se acerca (creo que no mide muy bien sus movimientos u).Creo que con esto basta para que la imaginen. (Chika, te quiero mucho! O)

Creo que eso fue todo…ahora los dejamos con el primer capítulo del fic.

Capítulo primero: ¿Hogwarts, 1974?

Una tarde cualquiera, 6 pm. 5 muchachas yacen tiradas en los sillones de lo que parece ser el living de una casa. A su alrededor está lleno de platos con migajas y cuadernos.

Franfurt, ¿préstame tu cuaderno de química?- pregunta Blair, que está literalmente acostada sobre los demás.

¬¬…más tarde, ahora lo tiene Nemis…-

Franfurt, tráenos comida.- dice Monogui desde su incómoda posición, debajo del trasero de Blair.

Siiiiiiii! Chocolate, papas fritas, comida china!- grita Selene.

Me da lata…- murmura Franfurt, mientras se pone su quinto chaleco.

Franfurt, tienes que hacerlo, es tu casa…- la reprende Blair, en su habitual tono un tanto "maternal".

Siempre yo, todo yo.- dice Franfurt entre dientes. La chica se saca el pedazo de Blair que tiene encima y va hacia la cocina.

Una vez ahí, Franfurt puso algo de cereal en algunos platos, sirvió un poco de jugo y preparó unos huevos revueltos.

Franfis, acuérdate de la sal!- gritó una voz, parecida a la de Sele.

Minutos más tarde, la muchacha vuelve donde estaban las demás, llevando una enorme bandeja.

Siiiii, ¡¡comida!- Monogui se abalanza sobre la bandeja y empieza a comer. Mientras tanto, Franfurt va hacia la chimenea, la prende y se queda ahí.

Estoy aburrida…- murmura después de un rato. En ese instante, Nemis se acerca a la bandeja y sin querer bota la sal, que se esparce un tanto por el suelo de al lado de la chimenea.

Al acercarse para ayudar a limpiar y ver las llamas flameando, la chica recuerda uno de sus libros preferidos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, arroja un montón de sal al fuego.

Nemi, ¿qué estás haciendo? Te rayaste.- dijo Monogui, que aún no se había dado cuanta de lo que ocurría al interior de la chimenea.

A diferencia de ella, Nemis sí se había percatado de que las llamas habían cambiado de color, hasta volverse verde esmeralda. Entonces, se paró en frente de la chimenea.

A la sala común de Gryffindor!- dijo entre risas. Acto seguido, desapareció.

Las otras 4 chicas se quedaron atónitas. Franfurt creyó haber tenido una visión, pero al ver las caras de asombro de sus amigas se dio cuenta de que lo que había pasado era real. Entonces, aún algo incrédula de lo que había visto y oído, se levantó e imitó a Nemis. Segundos después, desapareció.

Las otras 3 chicas hicieron lo mismo.

Afortunadamente, las cinco llegaron a lugar que habían nombrado: la sala común de Gryffindor.

Wow! Hogwarts!- murmuró Monogui.- es casi igual a como me lo había imaginado.

No puedo creer que anduve por la red flu…- Franfurt.

Yo no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.- Blair.

Las muchachas recorrieron lentamente la sala común, comparándola a como se la habían imaginado. Unos minutos después, el agujero del retrato se abrió y entraron…no podía ser.

Moony, acompáñame a Hogsmade el Sábado, lo pasaremos muy bien.- quien hablaba no era ni más ni menos que el legendario Sirius Black.

No puedo, Padfoot. Tengo que estudiar.- dijo Remus. Su voz era infinitamente más hermosa de lo que se habían imaginado.- Eeeh…Hola!

Hola.- respondieron las cinco a coro.

Sirius se acercó donde estaba Selene y la saludó.

¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?- dejo esborzando su mejor sonrisa.

La chica se quedó sin palabras. Cuando Sirius se cansó de tener la mano extendida, se encogió de hombros.

Vaya, creo que tenemos una muchacha tímida…-

Mientras tanto, Franfurt y Monogui habían arrinconado a Remus.

Remus, ¿cómo estás?-

Cuéntanos, qué se siente ser un…-

Monogui! Él cree que casi nadie sabe que él es un…-

Remus, que reía disimuladamente de la actitud de ambas, de pronto se extrañó…

Un momento…¿Cómo saben ustedes que me llamo Remus? Creo que nunca las había visto…-

Sirius se acercó donde estaban los tres y se paró junto a Remus.

Y lo más importante…¿De dónde salieron ustedes?.- preguntó impertinentemente.

Blair, que había estado callada observando todo desde un rincón, sintió que se le "iluminaba la ampolleta".

Ya ok, la Franfurt tenía polvos flu en lugar de sal… y por un motivo x su chimenea estaba conectada a la red flu, más extraño fue que a nosotras nos haya funcionado y hayamos llegado a donde queríamos, pero si Remus y Sirius están estudiando significa que…¿En qué año estamos?-

1974…sí que estás perdida.- dijo Sirius.

Blair se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el lago. Después de un rato, se dio media vuelta y gritó:

¡Eso significa que retrocedimos en el tiempo!-

lamentablemente, no había nadie para escuchar, ya que las demás ya habían salido corriendo por el pasillo seguidas por Padfoot y Moony.

Fin del primer capítulo.

Hola! Soy Blair, uff, por fin terminé de pasar el fic a computador…

Espero que sean tolerantes con nosotras y sigan leyéndonos!

Besos!

**Hasta la próxima…**


End file.
